Day Of Doom
by 06misscullen
Summary: This story is all to do with the pregnancy of Bella swan. But whos baby is it? Edward Cullens or Jacob Black? Read my story to see. First fanfiction i have done.


**Twilight does not belong to me**** (although I wish it was!).**

**Comment on my story and tell me what you think and whether to carry on my first fanfic or whether it is a piece unworthy. Criticism is accepted and improvements can be given. I am currently looking for a beta, please inbox me if you are interested. Karrie-Ann Marie Angel Louise Wilson x **

**

* * *

**The Day of Doom 

**EPOV.**

I had been watching in her dreams how she had felt when I had left her again. I hadn't technically left her; I was leaving her as dog bait for that dirty mutt who sent me into vampire frenzy. He was tempting me, showing me in his mind how he could pleasure Bella while I was in deaths grave after the grasp of a mindless forbidden love which was torn away from me.

I was on her window ledge, fearing her father would storm in if he heard a single mutt's hair fall. He had promised her, he would find me for her to love. But his mind was on a repeating motion stating if he found me, I would wish I had been killed in my suicidal rampage.

But my mind was on fast forward as I stared at her endlessly. She was dreaming up names for her unborn baby, stating it was definitely a Cullen not a Black. Wait does that mean she's had sex with that filthy mongrel? Why did I leave?

***Flashback***

Alice had laid my black tuxedo on the bed stating I must be ready in 2 hours. I felt adrenaline pound through me as my mind wandered to my Bella, we were to be wed by the end of the day.

I looked over myself in the lengthy mirror, checking I looked presentable for my Bella, I felt like there was something missing though. Rosalie ran at vampire speed saying I needed to go to Alice as I needed my bronze hair styled. I sighed in confusion, what's so bad with this sex god hair?

*1 HOUR LATER*

I was stood at the tip of the alter pinching the bridge of my nose, as I felt my stomach do summersaults. What if she isn't the one for me? Wait, of course she's the one, she's got to be, after all I'm the one who caused her to scream my glorious name!

Everything went silent and I heard the tumbling of her feet, trembling their way down the aisle toward me. She stood beside me with tears in her eyes, I supposed they were tears of happiness but I was wrong, they were the floods of guilt spilling out before me.

She expected forgiveness but my cold heart was unable to take it and I flew from the venue, as my heart was scattered around. My heart was breaking; I felt her scream pierce my heart in a tremendous power. Now I know how it felt when I had left her for a few months. I had taken her heart with me, but she had stolen mine and crushed it.

My love is frozen in one frozen stance, why couldn't Bella have just staked me? That would be a less painful way to die.

My life was turned upside down when I left her flooding the hearts of the people. She broke my heart when that dog showed me her favourite red and black lingerie, which currently were hanging from his open mouth. I ran and I ran but the pain did not fade. My subconscious mind had led me to the one place I didn't want to explore. Our meadow was wilting with sadness showing how my heart was coping to the whole situation.

I screamed into the trees, growling with sadness. My family will forgive me if I go to another place right? I hope so because I'm not coming back to her!

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Silent tears streamed down my face as I realised my mistake. I had fallen for her, I had fallen for her angelic ways. But she was not an angel anyway, neither will she ever prove herself worthy to be one! I trusted her, I trusted a mortal girl. The mistake I made was letting her find out my secret. What if she tells the world? I can't expose my family alongside my problems. I have got to get her to not reveal my secret. But how?...

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fist fan****fic. I hope you liked it as I'm not sure about it yet. Please review my chapter : ) x I'm not sure how to carry on the story yet if I do, but am planning on the baby ending up being Jacob's baby. Ideas for the story are welcome. Thanks for reading x Karrie-Ann Marie Angel Louise Wilson x**


End file.
